Charlemagne
* * * * * * * * * * * }} |race = Kōhai |gender = Male |age = 20 |height = 1.83m (6 ft) |weight = 75 kg (165 lbs) |birthday = |eyes = Blue |hair = Blonde |blood type = |affiliation = *Kingdom of Athens **Knights of Athens ***Grand Knights of Athens *Grand Alliance **Kingdom of Hyland *House Uranometria Tetrabiblos *Druids of Avalon |previous affiliation = |mark location = |occupation = *King of Athens *Lord Commander of the Knights Magi of Athens *Grandmaster of the Grand Knights of Athens *Highlord of the Grand Alliance |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = Pepin Uranometria Tetrabiblos (Father) Bertrada Uranometria Tetrabiblos (Mother) |counterpart = |magic = Divine |curse = |weapons = Joyeuse |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} , also known as King Charles, Charles the Young, Charles the Great, Charles the First (Stylized as Charles I), Grandmaster Charles, the Lord Commander Charles or the , an Kōhai male, was the respected ruler of the kingdom of Athens, the Lord Commander of the Knights Magi of Athens and Grandmaster of the Grand Knights of Athens, and Highlord of the Grand Alliance. He's widely revered for his involement in the Third War to which he lead the Grand Knights against the Damned, a army of powerful undead and their lord, the Overlord of the Damned, Azathoth. Charlemagne was the only son of Pepin, the venerated Knight Magi who lead the defense of Athens in both the First and Second Wars against the Persian Empire and the Archerian Invaders, and Bertrada, the former Archdruid of the Island of Avalon. Charlemagne was raised during the half of the Intermediate War against the Archerian Invaders, being protected by his archdruid mother and the Highlord Balthazar Highdragon. After the death of Pepin and the defeat of the Archerian Invaders, Balthazar served as the Regent of Athens until Charlemagne was of age to be crowned as the King of Athens. Upon becoming king, Charlemagne lead his first defense during the early years of the Third War, when the Damned began their invasion onto Eurasia lead by the Overlord of the Damned Azathoth. Due to his exploits in pushing back the small wave of the Damned invasion, the Grand Alliance made him as the Highlord of the Grand Alliance, a rank that allows military power within the Alliance military. With the Alliance, the Third War began against the Archeri. Throughout the war, Charlemagne with the help of Highlord Highdragon, he was able to push the undead at bay from the south-eastern side of the contient. The war soon lead to the Magic Council of Fiore to take notice due to the fact the Archeri had an true R-system on their side, reviving fallen dead of the Archeri. The Council informed the Grand Alliance of their help, and with the Ten Wizard Saints combined with the Magi Order's saints, Charlemagne and the Alliance gain victory and finally ended the Third War. This war made Charlemagne to be greatly respected and admired for his courage and valor in the face of death, earning him the title of the . However, the victory was without a price, with the sacrifice of Roland Stark to which he doned the Helmet of the Damned and imprisoned himself on the Throne of the Damned, and laid the Damned back to which they came from - the depths of Tartarus. After the Third War, the Grand Alliance went ahead and created a peace treaty with the kingdom of Fiore, ensuring their alliance with them and allow trade between. This alliance would also allow military and medical aid when needed. Charlemagne was chosen to represent the alliance to sign this officially with the king of Fiore. With the alliance with Fiore, Charlemage established an , having the Highlord Balthazar Fordragon as the Aliance to Fiore. Biography Synopsis Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities Trivia & Notes *Charlemagne is named after or Charles the Great, numbered Charles I, who was the , the and the . During the , he united the majority of western and central Europe. He was the first recognised emperor to rule from western Europe since the three centuries earlier. The expanded that Charlemagne founded is called the . He was later canonized by . Category:Hybrids Category:Male Category:Light Magic User Category:Healing Magic User Category:Knight Category:Knight Magi Category:Royalty